Only Hope
by Chelz2
Summary: Takes place when the 2nd season would have started Kat is gone and they get a new comer at Horizon it has S/S A/J and later on P/S and others as well
1. the Newbie

Authors note: I do not own any of the characters fox family does but I do own Baylie, Riley and her family. Be nice this is my first fan fic! Wish me good luck!!!  
  
  
  
Only Hope  
  
The cliffhangers are on an overnight and peter gets a call about a newbie and leaves the cliffhangers with Sophie.  
  
Peter walks out of his office and see the long black limo pull into horizon's drive way. He sighs and walks to greet the new comer. The door open and a extremely thin girl steps out she is about 5'5 her hair is a little past her shoulders and is a mix of red, brown, and blonde and weird but becoming mixture for her. She had big brown eyes dark dark eyes she was wearing light colored jeans and a striped gap sweater she had a denim jacket with sheep wool inside and a striped scarf that matched her sweater. She looked perfect not a hair out of place. Peter looked into her eyes which were filled with pain his heart ached for her he wanted to help her so much not like he had ever wanted to help any one in his life and he didn't even know what was wrong yet. He extended his arm out to her and introduced himself "hello I am Peter Scarbrow." She placed her tiny hand in his and said in a high voice "Hello Mr. Scarbow I am Baylie Smith." "Please call me Peter" she relaxed a little and followed him to his office. "Where are your parents, they called and said you could be coming but never told me anything about you." Baylie rolled her eyes "figures" " my mom and her boyfriend are in Monte Carlo. I am sure you can reach her on her cell phone." Peter studied her as she talked she sat up perfectly and spoke with such grace. "Baylie do you mind having a seat out side my office so I can talk to your mother." " Sure no problem." With that she got up and walked out the door and took a seat out side. "Man she even walks perfect." He dialed the number and got through "hello Ms. Smith this is Mr. Scarbow the head master at Horizon I need to as you a few question on why you sent Baylie here alright?" "Sure" she replied "Well.uh why did you send her here?" "Well you see she has an attitude problem, she cuts herself, and I know she is trying drugs!" " What kind of attitude is she giving you?" "She just doesn't speak to me witch is very disrespectful don't you think?" "Yes, and she looks really under weight." "Underweight! I bet she told you to tell me that she is getting husky and I don't allow husky girls in my presence. Is that all Mr. Scarbow?" "Yes I think that's it." "Well then I best be off ta ta." "Bye." Peter peeked his out the door and told Baylie to come back in. "Baylie I have to search you luggage and make sure you don't and drugs or weapons in them alright?" she nodded her head and they went out to limo and brought in her countless number of suitcases. He explained to her the rules, assigned her to her group the cliffhangers, and got her settled in. 


	2. The meeting

Chapter Two  
  
  
  
That afternoon the cliffhangers were just getting back from their overnight Scott and Shelby were off in their own world Jules was complaining about the walk and Auggie was there to comfort her. And Daisy, Ezra, and David were in their usual love triangle and Sophie was just happy to be back and to see Peter.  
  
JULES: oh you guys I forgot that we got a newbie today!  
  
SHELBY: oh joy! I can't wait to meet her or him or whatever it is!!  
  
JULES: You don't have to be so sarcastic he or she is probably scared and nervous.  
  
SHELBY: And I suppose you all want us to be the welcome wagon and pretend we are all happy and excited to meet them and that we are all BEST friends. I don't think so Queenie. I have my own things to worry about.  
  
JULES: jeez sorry!  
  
EZRA: Hey I wonder if it is a boy or a girl.  
  
Just then Baylie stepped out of peters office she had her hair pulled backed and was walking towards the cliffhangers.  
  
EZRA: oh man I hope that is OUR newbie.  
  
DAVID: oh me too.  
  
DAISY: here boys let me wipe the drool for you.  
  
Peter came out behind her and led her towards the rest of the cliffhangers.  
  
PETER: Hey guys this is Baylie she is the newest cliffhanger so make her feel at home.  
  
JULES: hello I am Juliette how was your trip here?  
  
BAYLIE: oh let me tell you it was funnest time I have ever had!! Oh I couldn't wait to get here ya know!!  
  
Jules was hurt by Baylie's sarcasm.  
  
PETER: ok guys get unpacked and meet in the main lodge in 20 min. oh and Baylie needs a buddy any volunteers? David and Ezra's hands shot up in the air right away.  
  
PETER: guys you know the rules she needs a girl buddy. Hey Jules how about you  
  
JULES: sure! She looked like she had recovered form before. Jules grabbed Baylie by the hand and showed her around Horizon.  
  
20 min later PETER: why don't we go around and say our names and say why we are here. Ok Scott you go first  
  
SCOTT: Hey I am Scott. And I am here because I have a drug addiction and issues with my stepmother.  
  
PETER: ok Shel your turn.  
  
SHELBY: well lets see where should I start uh yes I was abused by my stepfather then I ended up on the streets where I learned how to survive by any means possible.  
  
PETER: Ezra.  
  
EZRA: I was adopted but my parents didn't do it to out of the kindness of their heart they did to save their marriage when I couldn't take it anymore I started using drugs.  
  
PETER: All right good uh how about you Jules.  
  
JULES: well as I told you before my mother has been married 5 times I couldn't take her nagging me about everything so I became bulimic and I used cutting to get her attention.  
  
PETER: Auggie  
  
AUGGIE: well I was a tagger and got busted and it was either here or Juvenile Hall.  
  
PETER: ok next  
  
DAISY: well my parents were alcoholics and when the emotional abuse became too much I took my anger out on my dad with a golf club.  
  
PETER: and David.  
  
DAVID: I mean what can I say I am an angry kid or was angry who has ADD! Bada boom!  
  
PETER: All right Baylie you want to tell us about yourself.  
  
Baylie just shook her head no.  
  
PETER: well ok. Oh I almost forgot. That is Sophie she also a counselor.  
  
SOPHIE: hello. You will probably see more of me than peter I work with the girls more smiles  
  
PETER: alright guys you can get ready for diner,  
  
All the cliffhangers cleared out of the lodge. Of course Jules talked to Baylie the ENTIRE way to the cabin.  
  
Diner  
  
All the cliffhangers sat around the table with their plates full and Jules just playing with her food and Baylie with a glass of water. 


	3. Losing Control

All the cliffhangers sat around the table with their plates full and Jules just playing with her food and Baylie with a glass of water.  
  
  
  
JULES: you know they are going to make you eat.  
  
BAYLIE: you should really be the one to talk!  
  
Jules shrugged that comment off she knew that Baylie didn't really mean she was just angry and moved over and sat by Auggie leaving Baylie by herself.  
  
BAYLIE: figures  
  
She got up and walked out to the girls cabin. Peter and Sophie were watching near by and Peter was holding a plate of warm food to give to Baylie.  
  
PETER: I better go give this to her. I'll be right back  
  
SOPHIE: I want to come with you.  
  
Sophie grabbed a hold of Peter's free hand and together they walked to the girls cabin.  
  
PETER: Baylie can I come in. He asked as he knocked on the door.  
  
There was no answer so they pushed open that door and it made this creepy creaking noise. They walked and found Baylie asleep and she was having a dream.  
  
BAYLIE: Stop it! Leave me alone! Please just go away!! She let out a scream and you could the terror in her face and she jumped up with sweat running down her face and peter and Sophie took a seat at the foot of her bed.  
  
PETER: you want to talk about it?  
  
BAYLIE: no She said it in such a harsh tone that peter decided not to press her.  
  
PETER: well here eat this. He said holding out the plate  
  
BAYLIE: no I already ate.  
  
SOPHIE: drinking water is not eating  
  
PETER: Here come on just a little. Peter handed her the plate and she took out of his hands looked at it and with all her might she threw it at the wall.  
  
BAYLIE: I said no!  
  
PETER: ok just clam down it's all right  
  
BAYLIE: It's not all right!!! I am at a school for losers!!! She got up and started throwing things and pushing things off the shelves.  
  
PETER: Sophie get some other people I am going to need some help  
  
SOPHIE: I'll get Scott and David  
  
PETER: ok hurry! Peter got up and tried to stop Baylie but he could she was quick really quick  
  
PETER: Baylie why don't we sit down and talk  
  
BAYLIE: I don't want to talk to you!!  
  
PETER: ok who do you want to talk to?  
  
BAYLIE: No one I just want you to leave me ALONE!!!  
  
PETER: I can't do that This made Baylie even more angry and began pushing things again. Just then Sophie came in with Scott and David  
  
PETER: I need you guys to help me grab her all right  
  
BOTH: ok They looked a little scared by this girl going crazy right in front of them.  
  
PETER: ok David go to the right I got the left and Scott go behind her and Sophie get in front her  
  
They all took their places and closed in and Baylie and got her she put up a good fight she kicked and screamed and got Scott good in the face with her foot. Finally she got tired and fell a sleep right there they put her down gently on the bed careful not to wake her.  
  
PETER: man that was intense. Scott are you ok?  
  
SCOTT: yeah I'll be all right  
  
PETER: Sophie take him down and get it checked out I am going to movie Baylie in the main lodge and keep an eye on her and David your going to help me.  
  
DAVID: ok Peter was surprised he didn't make a smart comment at him but he could sense the fear in his voice.  
  
Peter picked up Baylie and moved her to the main lodge and Peter set up a little camp for him and David on the floor as they kept a close watch on her. 


	4. The Letter

During the camp-out Peter was trying to look for answers from Baylie. He saw her before dreaming and he thought maybe her dreams would unfold the big mystery of her past. Peter looked at her frail body and the pain in her face and he wanted to help her so bad. He looked over at David who was sound asleep, Peter pulled out a blanket and pulled it over David.  
  
BAYLIE: Please believe me! Why why tell me!! Mom I swear I am not lying!!  
  
Peter studied her as she was in her deep sleep he wanted to know what was wrong and make it better he just wanted everything to be all right.  
  
BAYLIE: Please no not again!  
  
She sprung up covered in sweat and her face white as a ghost. Peter walked over to her and just held her in his arms he didn't ask any question he just held her and they stayed that way until they both fell sound asleep Baylie felt so safe she didn't have a nightmare the whole time Peter held her. The next morning Baylie was up with the sun and slipped out of Peter's grasp. Baylie sighed and thought about how she acted last she bad and embarrassed at the same time. She walked over to the girls cabin and it was empty the girls slept in another cabin cause of the mess. Baylie changed into some sweats and pulled her hair back into a messy bun and began to clean up the mess she had created. She made the cabin spotless. She pulled out a notebook and decided to write Peter, Sophie, and the other Cliffhangers a letter to say she was sorry. She wasn't to great at making speeches and she thought she could get the point across much better this was.  
  
Peter, Sophie, and the rest of the Cliffhangers  
  
I just wanted to say sorry about the was I acted last night I am so sorry about the mess and the inconvience I hope I can make it up to you and I hope you can forgive me, and maybe just maybe you would still want to be my friends?  
  
Baylie  
  
Baylie had never felt this was about a group of people before she wanted to get to know them and at the same time have nothing to do with them but she trusted them like she had never trusted anyone in her life and she really hoped that they would forgive her. If only the cliffhangers knew how amazing it was the Baylie WANTED to be their friends back home she didn't have many because she didn't want to open up to anybody and they few that she did managneed to hurt her. Baylie walked back into the main lodge and looked around for Peter but he was no where in sigh. She walked over to his office and lightly tapped on the door a few times then pushed it open and walked in and found Peter sitting at his desk  
  
PETER: Hey good morning  
  
BAYLIE: Good morning, Hey I wanted to say sorry about last night and I was wondering if you could read this to the cliffhangers sometime when I am not around?  
  
She held out her hand and gave him the letter. 


	5. Swimming

Later that day after Shelby had left on a 4 day home visit and while Baylie was talking with Sophie one on one Peter read the Cliffhangers the letter and they all understood they all had a time where they had messed up and felt bad or where they didn't want to show their face. Peter had also informed them that they were going to a bigger town and Peter was taking them swimming they Cliffhangers were really excited and all left to their cabins to gather their stuff together. Baylie and Sophie were also finished and she sent her on her way. Baylie walked over to the boys cabin and knocked on the door.  
  
EZRA: Baylie hey how are you  
  
BAYLIE: fine thanks .uh I was wondering if I could speak with David and Scott?  
  
EZRA: sure hang on Ezra got the guys and they came to the door  
  
BAYLIE: Sophie told me that you helped out last night and I just wanted to say sorry for the way I acted and I hope you don't think to little of me? And Scott I am so so sorry about your eye and David thanks for waiting with Peter and myself last night.  
  
SCOTT: Hey don't worry about it my first night I broke into some ones house and messed it up so no hard feelings  
  
DAVID: yeah don't worry about its all cool.  
  
BAYLIE: thanks for understanding well I will see you guys around.  
  
With that Baylie walked back to the girls cabin  
  
BAYLIE: Hello  
  
ALL: hey  
  
JULES: Thank you for cleaning up the mess  
  
BAYLIE: it's the least I could do  
  
DAISY: Hey don't worry about our cabin was messy anyways. yeah, well you better get your stuff ready  
  
BAYLIE: why where are we going?  
  
JULES: Peter is taking us into town and we are going swimming!  
  
BAYLIE: oh  
  
DAISY: You don't sound to excited this is probably one of the only outings into town we will ever see  
  
BAYLIE: well I better get my stuff ready  
  
About 20 min later they all met at a van Sophie was driving the girls and Peter they boys. It was about an hour drive but they all made and Peter was now explaining the rules no one else was there because they had rented it out for the afternoon. After Peter was done all the Cliffhanger jumped into the water and started playing around all of them but Baylie.  
  
PETER: hey why aren't you swimming?  
  
BAYLIE: I don't know how  
  
PETER: really?  
  
BAYLIE: yeah I have never been swimming before  
  
PETER: your joking  
  
BAYLIE: no my mother says that the water is bad for you skin it drys it out lake water is to dirty and Ocean water is too salty.  
  
PETER: well then we will just have to teach you. I think David has had some lifeguard training one of the other boys might help him. I will be right back.  
  
Peter walked over to where David was playing a game of water basketball.  
  
PETER: Hey David could you come here for a min.  
  
David steped out of the pool in his dripping wet swim trunks they were a hawiian print with all kinds of blue.  
  
DAVID: yeah  
  
PETER: you have had lifeguard training right?  
  
DAVID: yeah why?  
  
PETER: Baylie doesn't know how to swim. Heck her mother has never let her swim.  
  
DAVID: your joking  
  
PETER: I thought she was but she isn't. Maybe you could get Ezra or Scott to help you  
  
DAVID: Scott will he doesn't know what to do with out Shelby.  
  
Peter and David chuckled at the comment  
  
DAVID: hey I will go and get Scott. Hey Scott come here a sec.!  
  
SCOTT: I'm coming I coming. What?  
  
Scott came up on deck in he was wearing yellow swimming trunks with a blue strip down the side.  
  
DAVID: We have to teach Baylie how to swim  
  
SCOTT: she doesn't know how to swim?  
  
DAVID: that's what Peter said we better get started. They boys walked over to Baylie who was wearing a white swimming suit that tied on each side of the bottom and top.  
  
BAYLIE: Thanks for teaching me how to swim I feel kind of dumb not knowing how  
  
DAVID: Don't worry you will be swimming laps around these guys in not time right Scott  
  
SCOTT: right.  
  
DAVID: ok why don't we jump in ok?  
  
BYALIE: wait what if I sink?  
  
SCOTT: Your too light to sink he said jokily  
  
BAYLIE: ha ha ha very funny  
  
DAVID: ok Scott and I will get in and you jump in and we will be right right here if you sink. Although I don't think you will its only 4ft deep.  
  
David and Scott got into the pool and Baylie jumped in and didn't sink  
  
BAYLIE: I did it!  
  
BOTH: good job  
  
DAVID: ok now were are going to learn how to float. Scott go get some of thoughs long inner tubes.  
  
Scott got up and walked over to the side and began looking for the inner tubes  
  
DAVID: ok I walk you to lie on your back  
  
BAYLIE: ok now I will sink  
  
DAVID: no I will hang on to you ok?  
  
BAYLIE: ok promise you won't let me sink  
  
DAVID: promise.  
  
Baylie got on to her back and david put one arm under her neck and the other under her knees.  
  
DAVID: ok keep your legs straight and your hands by your side and head back. David carefully took his hand from under her knees and pushed her back up  
  
** Baylie Flash back**  
  
GUY: come here  
  
BAYLIE: no! leave me alone! **end**  
  
his hand make her jump and then pushed her arms together and lightly drug his hand up to her shoulder  
  
**Baylie Flash back**  
  
they mystery guy pushes her down and walked over and picks her up and kisses her and she is fighting to get free  
  
**end**  
  
David switched his hand and while he did this baylie was snaping out of her daydream and curled her body causing it to go under. David picked her up and she pushed ot get out of grip.  
  
BAYLIE: Let go of me!  
  
DAVID: calm down  
  
BAYLIE: please Let go!!!  
  
Peter and Scott came over to see what all the yelling was about but by the time they got there Baylie ran into the locker room.  
  
PETER: where did she go into the locker room  
  
Peter ran into there and sae her run out the other end fully dressed he ran after her and watched her run out the front door and take off in to the woods and Peter chased her for about 5 min. when she began to get tired and Peter grabbed her arm and she faught him to get free  
  
BAYLIE: don't touch me!  
  
PETER: You promise not to run Peter let go and sure enough she ran again. 


End file.
